


You're a Mean One, Mr. Agreste

by AlyAngel



Series: A Real Miraculous Christmas [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background OC mentions, Christmas, Christmas Karaoke, Gen, Kid Adrien, Petty Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyAngel/pseuds/AlyAngel
Summary: Gabriel suffers the consequences of not letting Adrien go to his cousin's Christmas party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #sfcficathon  
> Prompt 8: "The Grinch, Scrooge, and other holiday enemies you might be currently acting like."

Gabriel let out a sigh when he heard the karaoke machine start up that song _again_.

“YOU’RE A MEAN ONE, MR. GRINCH!” Adrien yelled into the microphone on cue. “YOU REAAALY AAAARE A HEEEEEL!”

This. This was _exactly_ why he didn’t want Adrien going to that accursed Christmas party. If his niece hadn’t been the one to give his son the idea to sing the Grinch song over and over again, he would eat a shoe. An entire shoe. Laces and all.

No. Adrien was most certainly not going to his cousin’s Christmas party--not until he could demonstrate that he was capable of not jumping off of a bridge after her. The reputation of the Gabriel label depended on it.

“YOU’RE AS CUDDLY AS A CACTUS. YOU’RE AS CHARMING AS AN EEL. MR. GRIIIINCH!”

Maybe he should go into the office. At least there he was safe from being judged by literal eight year olds.

**Author's Note:**

> At least he admits to being a real Grinch here...


End file.
